Time In Our Favor
by Gabberry
Summary: Summary  - Set 5 years after the Winter War, Grimmjow and Ichigo happily live together, and currently are awaiting the arrival of 3 babies. Multiple chapters, no lemons, mostly fluff. Slight language warning.
1. Chapter 1 The Love Time Gives Us

~Time In Our Favor

GrimmIchi M-Preg

Summary - Set 5 years after the Winter War, Grimmjow and Ichigo happily live together, and currently are awaiting the arrival of 3 babies. Multiple chapters, no lemons, mostly fluff.

Chapter 1 – The Love Time Gives Us

_**I do promise to love you forever, until the end of our time. I promise never to go back to those days, where we did'nt understand each other at all. I promise, to be there, through sickness and health, through the bad and the good, the joy and the sorrow. I will treasure every moment I have with you, but right now, time is in our favor.**_

Ichigo was fixing dinner when Grimmjow came home from work. "Hey baby I'm home!" he announced as he walked through the door. "Hey babe…" Ichigo called from the kitchen.

_Now they weren't married, or engaged, but they weren't exactly at the dating level either._

Grimmjow gave his signature smile, walked up to his very pregnant boyfriend, and rubbed his very large 9-month pregnant belly.

"How are the triplets?" Grimmjow questioned. "Haha they are fine now that you are here!" Ichigo laughed. Grimmjow placed his chin on Ichigo's very feminine shoulder and kept rubbing his belly. They stayed like that for quite some time.

"Hey baby," Ichigo broke the silence. "Hmm?" Grimmjow responded. "Did you ever put together the cribs? I am due next week…" Ichigo glanced at the calender on the opposite wall. "Heh you are so cute Ichi!" Grimmjow cooed. After receiving a very weird look from Ichigo he added, "I will go put them together now…"

And about 3 hours and enough frustration for a lifetime later, the cribs were finally put together. "Haha finally! Dinner is already cold!" Ichigo giggled from the table. "Shut up…" Grimmjow muttered with a blush.

Grimmjow and Ichigo ate their (now cold) dinner having calm conversations. Grimmjow didn't want to upset Ichigo about any troublesome news about his work (Since Ichigo had some of the worst mood swings.) or about the current economy/local news (Ichigo didn't like to watch the news "Stupid celebrites and crap!")

"So Ichi, how are the babies now?" Grimmjow asked trying to start a new conversation. Ichigo laughed. "They have been kicking all day! I can't take any naps or sit on the couch without one kick!" he whined. "But you look so sexy all huge and beautiful…" Grimmjow remarked with a smirk. "Shut up…" Ichigo muttered with a blush.

Ichigo got up off the chair (therefore ending the conversation) with a hand under his enlarged stomach and took the dirty plates to the sink. He turned on the faucet and saw out of the corner of his eye Grimmjow staring him down. "What?" Ichigo asked with a smile on his face.

Grimmjow didn't answer, instead he got up and walked towards Ichigo. Once he reached him, he put a hand on Ichigo's belly and kissed him passionetly on the lips. Ichigo moaned lustfully and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck carefully so he would'nt hurt the triplets. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow moaned. "I love you…" he lustfully added in Ichigo's ear. "And I love you, you crazy man!" Ichigo laughed. (A/N: Ichigo totally killed the possible lemon moment X3)

He then took over in their kissing war for dominance and pushed away gently. After receiving a very hurt look from Grimmjow, he presumed, "If you turn me on too much I might hurt the babies by going at it too hard!" He giggled.

While Grimmjow went back to the table cleaning his nosebleed from the current images he just received from Ichigo's comment, Ichigo just cleaned the dishes shaking his head and laughing at his boyfriend.

Once Ichigo had finished the dishes he looked over and saw the crumpled figure of his boyfriend on the couch (A/N: he moved from the table to the couch while Ichigo wasent looking) asleep. 'looks like a cat…' he commented in his mind. He shook his head and laughed.

He walked over to wake up his sleeping boyfriend, bending as far down as his belly would let him go to whisper in his boyfriend's ear "Babe, let's go upstairs." Grimmjow peaked open one eye to see Ichigo smiling at him, which of course made him finally sit up. "Come on baby let me help you…" Ichigo whispered holding his hand out.

"No Ichi I should be offering to help ya up the stairs!" Grimmjow said with a sudden burst of energy. He got up and grabbed Ichigo bridal style. "Grimm! Put me down! I can go up the stairs myself!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Grimmjow smiled and laughed. "Alright…" he put Ichigo down on the ground. 'This is the perfect time to do it..' Grimmjow thought to himself. He had his eyes fixated on the ground while thinking this, then looked Ichigo straight in the eye and said the words he had been practicing for quite some time, "Ichigo you know you mean the world to me right?"

Ichigo nodded with a cocked eyebrow and a light laugh. 'What's this all of a sudden?' he thought to himself. Grimmjow continued, " I mean, I love you so much, and you are mine and mine only…and I never want to lose you," he bent down on one knee and added the few words Ichigo had wanted to hear in his whole life –

"So Ichigo Kurosaki, will you marry me?" He opened the small velvet box.

Ichigo gasped. He thought he must have looked like an idiot, with his mouth hanging open like that, one hand over his mouth, and the other on top of his belly,not to mention his eyes swelling up with fresh tears.

"Oh Grimmjow…yes! Yes I will marry you! Oh I love you!" He threw himself onto Grimmjow, but no very fast to not hurt his babies.

Grimmjow precceded to put the small ring onto Ichigo's ring finger, a simple diamond band, with real diamonds. (A/N: of course they are XP) "It's beautiful Grimm…" Ichigo whispered with fresh tears running down his face. "I knew you would like it." Grimmjow grinned.

He kissed Ichigo, then bent down to kiss his belly. He eventually got so intimate with it, he started to nuzzle his nose on Ichigo's belly along with the kisses. Ichigo was a little tense, but loosened up after a while.

He smiled down at Grimmjow and said, "You know, these babies always loosen up on their kicking when you kiss them." Grimmjow stopped nuzzling and kissing but kept his eyes on the large belly and said, "They are gonna be daddy's boys and girls…" Ichigo bent down and kissed Grimmjow's head and whispered in his ear, "We should get to bed, I am exhausted."

Grimmjow smiled. "Yeah…" As soon as Ichigo was about to get up he burst out, "But Ichi, do you really need help up the stairs?" making Ichigo turn. Ichigo blushed. "No, I can go up the stairs perfectly by myself!" He took a step up the stairs (as if he were about to prove Grimmjow wrong) but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "I think I do need some help Grimm…"

Grimmjow snickered. "Heh told you!" he placed his hand on Ichigo's back and helped him up the stairs. They walked up a few steps when suddenly Ichigo let out a loud squeal. "Ichi? What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked sounding worried.

"Oh nothing, they all kicked at the same time and it hurt!" Ichigo exclaimed. They both shared a long laugh. Once the laughter subsided, they continued up the stairs.

Once the now engaged couple reached their bedroom, they layed down next to each other and enjoyed each others company. Grimmjow eventually got bored with just laying there (and they couldn't have sex which made him furious) so he put his head on Ichigo's belly to listen to the babies heartbeats.

"Wow your belly is so big Ichi.." he muttered, maybe a little too loud. So with that comment, he received a light but still rough smack to the head. "Ow! What was that fer Ichi?" Grimmjow whined. "You're so rude Grimm!" Ichigo whined back. Grimmjow tched, and the couple went back to their previous position.

2 hours later, Ichigo and Grimmjow (still clothed) (A/N: IMPOSSIBLE D:) were still staring at the ceiling under the covers. Ichigo suddenly felt some pain in his lower belly. 'A Braxton Hick!' Ichigo thought. Ichigo must have been physically frowning, because Grimmjow asked, "You ok Ichi?"

Ichigo turned on his side, holding his head in his palm, and looked at his belly. "They have been moving around all day and giving me Braxton Hicks!" he whined.

"Aww Ichi…" Grimmjow purred. He sat up and scooted to where Ichigo was and started to rub his belly. "It is your due date next week." He commented. "Yeah…" Ichigo replyed. As if on command, the babies started kicking at Grimmjow's touches.

"Mmm.." Ichigo bit his lip, wincing thanks to the pain of the kicks. 'Poor berry-babe..' (A/N: Fail nickname -.-)Grimmjow thought. He kept rubbing Ichigo's large belly and then started kissing and biting his cheek.

"Nn.." Ichigo moaned. "Grimm stop! I'm to heavy to have sex! Stop being a tease!" Ichigo whined. "Come on Ichi can't we at least try?" Grimmjow moaned lustfully. He got his answer from the coldest stare he had ever seen in his whole life.

"Oh fine Ichi…can I still keep rubbing yer belly?" Grimmjow begged. Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow's head. "Of course, you are stopping their kicks anyway."

The couple stayed like that, with Grimmjow rubbing the large belly, and Ichigo rubbing the top of Grimmjow's head, until the couple eventually fell asleep with Grimmjow's hand still on Ichigo's big belly.

Around 3 AM in the morning, Ichigo woke up the the strangest dream with catnip and exploding eggs (A/N: Catnip part from Bleach volume 10 and exploding eggs from episode 90 something :D) when he felt a pain in his back and lower stomach. "Naa.." Ichigo moaned. He sat up, and lifted Grimmjow's hand off his belly, so he wouldn't wake him up.

He started to rub his belly, hoping the pain would go away. 'I thought these Hicks would stop already!' Ichigo thought. 'Ok Ichigo breathe in and out maybe it's just another Braxton Hick!' Ichigo coached himself mentally.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and noticed his strawberry sitting up and groaning, with his back facing him. "Ichi?" Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo turned around, with sweat all over his face, and whispered in a raspy voice, "Grimm..I think it's…Nnnaaa….!" He doubled over in pain and fell the the ground.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow threw his legs over the bed and ran to Ichigo. "Grimm..It's time!" Ichigo screamed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gabby : Well I hope you liked this chapter, I did my best even though I know nothing about pregnancy (except for what the internet tells me! :)

Ichigo : I don't like how I have to give birth to triplets….

Gabby : Well hmph I am doing it anyway *rape face activated*

Ichigo : *cowers in fear* J-just review please? I don't want her to hurt me…*runs to Grimmjow*

Grimmjow : *scowls at Gabby*

Gabby : You heard the man! Woman! Man/woman! Review yall! Bye for now! 3


	2. Chapter 2  Our Love, Now Tripled

~Time In Our Favor

GrimmIchi M-Preg

Summary - Set 5 years after the Winter War, Grimmjow and Ichigo happily live together, and currently are awaiting the arrival of 3 babies. Multiple chapters, no lemons, mostly fluff.

Chapter 2 – Our Love, Now Tripled

~X~

"_Grimm…it's time!" Ichigo screamed._

'Damn!' Grimmjow thought. He grabbed Ichigo and ran out the bedroom door. He tried not to run very fast, he didn't want to hurt Ichigo in any other way than how he was hurting now. What troubled him, was that Ichigo was panting and groaning in and out so loudly.

Then Grimmjow felt it. Water started to pour out of Ichigo's entrance and all over Grimmjow's arms. 'Damn was that his water?' he thought.

"Ichigo just keep breathing ok babe?" Grimmjow coached, trying not to sound so worried.

Ichigo didn't answer, but let out a very loud scream.

Grimmjow kept running down the stairs, past many doors, until he reached the phone. He gently put Ichigo on the futon (across from the couch Grimmjow fell asleep on earlier) and quickly called for an ambulance.

"Hello." said the monotone voice on the other end. "Hello? Can you please an ambulance to this address? My fiance is in labor!" Grimmjow said.

As if on command, Ichigo screamed loud enough that surely the operator heard it over the phone. "Ichigo it's ok baby just breathe!" Grimmjow said covering the phone with one hand. He quickly put the reciever back to his ear.

"Sir we are on our way. Just calm your fiance." said the monotone voice. And with that the operator hung up. Grimmjow slammed the phone down.

"Ichigo just breathe, in and out!" Grimmjow ran back to comfort Ichigo. "Grimm…the babies are coming now! I have to..NN..start pushing!" Without warning Ichigo spread his legs out wide.

"Damn!" Grimmjow cursed. "Um, ok Ichigo, remember what we learned in the birthing class? Once you have a contraction, push as hard as you can! Ok baby?" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo nodded. He slopped back on the futon, panting, and waiting. Grimmjow ran to get the scissors from the cabinet in case the ambulance didn't make it and he had to cut the umbilical cord.

10 minutes later, Ichigo felt it. "Grimm..a contraction!" he screamed. "Ok Ichigo on the count of three push as hard as you can ok?" Grimmjow ordered. Ichigo nodded.

"One, two, three! Now!" Grimmjow said. Ichigo began to push hard at first, but after a while he started whining and slowing down.

"Ok Ichigo, the first head is coming out!" Ichigo gave a frustrated growl and screamed. Everytime he screamed, his pushing seemed to get weaker and weaker.

"Baby I'm gonna need you to push harder than that! Come on you can do it!" Grimmjow said. He worried that maybe Ichigo wasent going to be able to push out their first child, and maybe not even their next two children.

Ichigo strained a whimper. He pushed as hard as he could, arching his back and ripping the couch along with his pain.

"Grimmjow please…help me!" he pleaded, on the brink of crying. Before Grimmjow could give an answer, Ichigo gave a loud ear-splitting scream.

And that's when Grimmjow's world changed. He looked down and saw his child in his arms…crying, and covered in blood. Grimmjow laughed, a laugh with tears, a laugh of a father meeting his first child. He was a father!

"It's a girl babe! It's a baby girl…" Grimmjow managed to choke out. Ichigo gave a small smile. He strained himself over his still large stomach to see his little girl. "She's beautiful Grimmjow…" he said.

"I know…she looks like her mother…" Grimmjow smiled at the little baby.

And in fact the baby did look a lot like Ichigo. She had his eyes, and his nose, and even his orange hair, which instead of spiking straight up, curved downwards.

Grimmjow cut the umbilical cord, then promptly went to the table, and set down a towel to clean the little girl. "Yes you are beautiful! You look just like your wonderful mother…hopefully you will grow up just like him!" Grimmjow cooed.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo called from the other side of the room. "Yeah? Wait did your water break again?" Grimmjow was about to go to Ichigo when said person stopped him; "No my water hasent broken yet…I was gonna ask…can I hold her?" he turned away looking embarrassed.

"Oh babe, don't look so embarrassed…here." Grimmjow handed the little girl to Ichigo.

"Hey baby…wow you do look a lot like me…you are so cute!" he rubbed his nose on her nose. The baby smiled at her mother, giggling and gurgling like a baby would.

Ichigo smiled, but his smile quickly turned to a frown when he felt a very sharp kick to his entrance. Grimmjow noticed this too, so he began to rub small circles on Ichigo's belly. "Ya ok babe?" Grimmjow asked.

"Grimm…I think…*moan*" They all heard a large popping sound. Ichigo started to moan and pant again.

"Damnit." Grimmjow cursed. He was about to go put the infant in her crib when all of a sudden they all heard a loud knock from the front door.

"Hello? Anyone in here? We are the paramedics!" yelled a woman. "Yes, hold on a minute!" Grimmjow yelled back. He quickly walked back to Ichigo and whispered, "Be back in a second baby…hang in there!"

He grabbed the infant from Ichigo, ran to the door, and slammed it open. He didn't even bother to let the paramedic say anything.

"Ma'am, you need to help us! Please he has already gone into labor, see?" he yelled holding up the newborn.

"W-wait, he?" the woman looked freaked out. Apart from the very weirded out/frightened look on her face, she looked pretty nice. She had long red hair, hazel eyes that shone even in the low light, and tan skin. She looked over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"No questions, please! Just help him!" Grimmjow yelled.

With that, the woman ran to the now screaming Ichigo. "Ok ma'am er…sir, you are gonna have to push when I tell you to!" she turned to Grimmjow and said, "Ok I am gonna need you to…wait I never caught your name!"

"Grimmjow! And that's Ichigo!" he pointed to Ichigo. "Don't worry I know what to do!" he put the little girl inside a crib he had set up eariler and ran back to Ichigo.

"Baby it's ok! Just breathe…I want you to push as hard as you can! You can do it!" Grimmjow whispered encouragement into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo gave a light nod and started to push.

"NN…*grunt*…Ooooh…God damnit!" he screamed in pain.

"Ok Mr. Ichigo, the head and shoulder are out! Just a few more pushes!" the woman directed.

Ichigo gave into the tears and started to cry from the pain, but still he kept pushing, and pushing, until finally, some sweet relief.

"Congratulations sir…it's a boy." Ichigo smiled with fresh tears running down his face. He bent down to see the little boy. 'He is so cute…' he thought.

"Oh Grimmjow…he looks like you…" he panted out. "Yeah, yeah he does…" Grimmjow choked out.

The baby was in fact the splitting image of his father, down to the hair and blue eyes, except no tattoos (of course) and only god knows how his personality would be.

"Oh Ichigo…I love you so much…I love you!" Grimmjow cried small tears of joy. He gave Ichigo a quick hug and added to the still there belly, "Now we are just waiting for our last little one…"

Ichigo gave a strained smile. The paramedic quickly went to clean the infant and put him in one of the other cribs Grimmjow had set up earlier. "Mr. just alert me when your water breaks again." She said.

"Ok…" Ichigo said, with sleep creeping in his voice. "Ichigo are you doing ok?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well for now, just until my water bre-…*moan*" Ichigo said but suddenly stopped and moaned.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, but then realized his water must have broken again. "Ma'am his water broke again!" he yelled to the woman.

"Damn!" the woman put the child in the crib then quickly ran to Ichigo.

"Ok Mr. Ichigo…just like last time, push as hard as you can ok?" Ichigo nodded.

"One, two, three!" she directed. Ichigo groaned, then finally started to push.

"Grimmjow…" he panted. "Yeah?" Grimmjow replyed. "I…hate you!" Ichigo screamed. "W-wait, what?" Grimmjow stuttered.

"God damnit Grimmjow…we are never having triplets again!" he screamed. "Ichi, babe please just calm down and push ok baby? You can yell at me all you want later!" Grimmjow whispered into his ear.

"You try pushing 2 now 3 babies out Grimmjow! Don't tell me to calm down!" Ichigo screamed.

"Mr. Ichigo, the shoulders are out, just a few more pushes and you will be done!" the woman said, (with a little too much enthusiasm.)

"*panting* God damnit! Get it out!" Ichigo screamed tiredly.

Ichigo gave one last scream, and finally, the sweet relief he needed. The cries of a third baby were heard in the room. Ichigo moved himself to see his hand clutching Grimmjow's broken hand and the paramedic holding another baby girl, their last, but most certainly not least baby.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gabby : Well it was about time I updated this fanfic…sorry for the wait yall *bows*

Ichigo : Well at least all the birthing is done. So how much longer is this story gonna be?

Gabby : Well there will be one last chapter after this one, then an epilogue, and then I might write a sequel of some sort, I worked to hard on this story for it to only be like 4 chapters *LOL*

Ichigo : …

Gabby : What he meant to say was to read and review please! *Hey where is Grimmjow?*

Grimmjow : *playing with the triplets*

Gabby : …

Ichigo : Bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3 Not Our Final Time

~Time In Our Favor

GrimmIchi M-Preg

Summary – Set 5 years after the Winter War, Grimmjow and Ichigo happily live together, and are currently are awaiting the arrival of 3 babies. Multiple chapters, no lemons, mostly fluff.

Chapter 3 – Not Our Final Time

~X~

Ichigo breathed a long sigh a relief. He looked down to see his last baby. "She's..so cute.." he managed to pant out.

And indeed she was. She was like her older brother, exactly like her father, with the exception that her hair was much more softer (less spiky) and she had Ichigo's brown eyes. He continued to gaze at his youngest daughter as Grimmjow removed his broken hand from his softened grip. According to the way he was clutching onto his hand, you could tell he was in serious pain. The paramedic seemed to notice this.

"Sir, if I may." She said, nodding to his hand. Grimmjow nodded back and put out his hand. She gently placed the quiet (which was a surprise) infant into Ichigo's arms, earning a smile from him; and then procceded to pull out her fully-packed First Aid kit.

As she began to bandage Grimmjow's arm, Ichigo began to remember of what he and Grimmjow had talked about when the babies where to be born. Ichigo ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, not sure where to begin. "…Ma'am?" It was a start.

The woman didn't look up but acknowledged the question with a slight nod.

"U-uh, well you see..me and Grimmjow had both discussed this before, and we would like it if..the hospital didn't make it..public that I, well that I am a man and I had children..if that wouldn't be too much of a bother. I just..dont want to put the children out like that…and neither does Grimmjow..right Grimm?"

Grimmjow nodded at the mention of his name.

The woman tied the last knot into Grimmjow's bandage before answering Ichigo's question. "Not to worry Mr. Ichigo, I will make sure that no one else knows this except for the hospital." Ichigo gave a reassured sigh. With that the woman quickly gathered her supplies and added, "Speaking of hospitals, we should get there now, the ambulance has been waiting out there for quite some time. I will go fetch a stretcher for you Mr. Ichigo." She darted out the door with her First Aid kit in hand.

Grimmjow looked at the paramedic's handiwork. The bandages were nicely tight, and it felt almost like a cast of some sort. _She must have used gauze._ He thought. He flexed his fingers. _It doesn't seem like that much damage anymore._

After "admiring" the paramedic's handiwork he stood and walked across the room to his other two sleeping children. "We are about to go for a ride you two." He whispered. He gently picked both of them up and walked them to Ichigo.

"How are you?" He asked his almost passed out lover.

"I'm fine..just tired..and my throat hurts a little.." _It must what with all that yelling.._ Grimmjow thought.

"How are they?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow smiled. "They miss their mother." He kneeled down to the futon's level and adjusted the infants so that they could see their mother. They both opened their eyes and tried to reach for Ichigo. Said person smiled at the sight as he stroked both of the infant's hair. He continued to play with the two little ones and the baby girl currently in his arms for a few more minutes when they all heard the sound of small wheels and running shoes against hard concrete.

Ichigo adjusted his vision to the doorway. He saw the woman he had just been talking to a few minutes ago with another paramedic, this time a man, both pushing a small worn-out stretcher, with a folded blanket on top, along with a few other supplies as well. The pair eventually reached the house, respectively slowing down as the reached the door and finally next to the long futon. They both helped Ichigo sit up, and then onto the stretcher. Grimmjow had taken his third child when they were helping Ichigo up, and now with all 3 of his children in his arms it was a bit difficult to follow the swiftly moving paramedics.

Ichigo was suddenly starting to feel dizzy from all the sudden movement. The young man noticed his eyes start to drop and called for a mask.

Everything was now starting to look a little blurry to Ichigo; the man and woman bickering looked alien to him now, and Grimmjow was starting to look like he was holding more than 3 infants.

The paramedics finally found a mask for Ichigo and placed it over his face effectively knocking him out..

And turning his whole world black.

~X~

_4 hours later_

He woke up to a standard hospital room, with everything a bland white or a baby blue, including nurse's uniforms. Even the mess of blue (hair that is) laying on the right side of his bed. He smiled.

What oddly stood out though, was the mess of red hair on the left side of his bed.

_The paramedic? What is she doing here?_ He thought to himself.

A loud yawn resounded into his right ear, telling him his lover had woken up. He saw Grimmjow stretching his tan and muscular arms. He then noticed the small orange cast on his hand and wrist, standing out from his tan skin. _Did I do that? _He thought to himself, the guilt evident on his face.

The small yawn to his left indicated that the paramedic had waken up as well. He hadn't noticed this in the early hours of the morning while he was giving birth, but the paramedic was actually quite pretty.

Ichigo remembered what he had asked himself just a few minutes ago. "Ma'am..I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

The woman laughed. "Just slacking a bit off work. I just wanted to see if you would wake up fine, my partner had accidently given you the wrong mask, we only meant to give you air..that idiot.." She added the last part to herself.

Ichigo smiled at the fact that someone who had just met earlier today was already worrying about him. But then another thought entered his mind – the children!

"Grimmjow..where are the children? Are they ok?" He asked his partner, panic evident in his face and voice. Grimmjow gave him a reassuring laugh. "Ichigo they are fine no worries, they are just in the nursery waiting for you to wake up." Ichigo sighed, his anxiety going back to normal level.

"Well, I am awake now, can we go see them?" He asked the paramedic.

The woman nodded. "Of course Mr. Ichigo." She pushed herself off the small hospital chair, and walked over to the front of the room, where a wheelchair sat as if waiting for someone to sit in it.

"Ma'am, you don't have to call me Mr., just Ichigo is fine." He said to her back. She slowly pushed it over the Ichigo's bed and calmly helped him into it. "Alrighty then, Ichigo."

"But, if it's ok to ask, what may I call you?" He questioned as he slowly placed himself inside the wheelchair. She smiled, but Ichigo didn't see it. "Call me Gabby."

She slowly pushed the wheelchair out the small room's door, leaving it open for Grimmjow to come out as well.

~X~

They reached the nursery in no time at all. Ichigo could hardly contain his excitement. Even though he had already seen the children, it was quite dark in the early hours of the morning, so he couldn't kae out their features quite well, and this was only his 2nd time of seeing them. They finally made it to the large window showcasing all of the newborn babies. Ichigo easily spotted his triplets (what with their bright hair and all) and put his small yet masculine hand onto the glass window, the only thing that separated him from his small children. "They are so cute Grimm.." he said. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's head and replied with a "Yeah."

At that moment Ichigo remembered the most crucial thing in the world.

"Grimmjow..we forgot to name them!"

"It's ok babe, the hospital said I could wait until you woke up to name them.." Grimmjow said with a soothing voice. "You got any names in mind right now?"

"I like Tamotsu..for our boy.." Ichigo started.

"Defender and protector, huh? I like it too." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's head again. "Got any names in mind for our girls?"

Ichigo nodded. "Aiko, and Amaterasu. Our child of love and our shining heaven."

"I like those as well. Which girl do you want to be Aiko and which do you want to be Amaterasu?"

Ichigo already knew the answer. "Our blue haired girl will be Aiko, because she looks so much like you, and we did make her together, out of love. And of course, our orange haired baby will be Amaterasu, because she looks so much like me, and my mother used to call me her shining heaven." At that last line a small tear escaped from his face. Grimmjow noticed and pulled Ichigo in for a tight hug. "I love them all so much Ichigo. You all mean the world to me and I will never let anything happen to any one of you."

Ichigo quietly cried for a bit in Grimmjow's arms, before withdrawing and turning to the paramedic, just standing there, with a firm grip still on the wheelchair. "Ma'am…may we go in and see them?"

She smiled. "Of course Ichigo."

She pushed the happy couple into the nursery, and ever so quietly, watched the happy couple play with their small children.

Time would forever be in their favor.

_**THE END**_

Gabby : *cries* It's over! I can't believe how fluffy this chapter was though…

Ichigo : Wait I though you said there was gonna be an epilogue and a sequel….

Gabby : There is! I just have to think about them..*shot*

Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed Time In Our Favor! R&R! See yall next time!


End file.
